


Sight and Circumstance

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickelkeep's SPN Femslash Feb 2019 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Medium - Freeform, Psychic Abilities, Reapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Every Reaper is Assigned a Medium. That Medium helps the Reaper with difficult souls that don't want to cross. In return, the Reaper protects the Medium. Pamela will always remember how she met her medium.





	Sight and Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 SPN Femslash February.
> 
> Day 12: Favorite Ship with a Reaper(s)
> 
> As always, constructive critiques are welcome and helpful.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

Pamela’s first visitor came when she was four. It was her grandmother, a few days after she had died. Pamela didn’t understand death, so she didn’t say goodbye to her grandmother, and she thought her beloved Nonna was just there to play.

It wasn’t until another figure came up and tapped Nonna on the shoulder and told her to say goodbye to Pamela, that she knew that it was the last time she would see her grandmother. Nonna looked at her granddaughter, told her to be brave, that she had an angel watching her, and held her arms out for a hug. Pamela hugged her Nonna tightly and promised that she wouldn’t cry.

Pamela’s parents didn’t believe her at first. She was four, and children always had imaginary friends. But when they changed frequently from Nonna, to a young man who was killed in a car accident, to a young boy who had lost his fight with cancer, they started to become wary of her.

There was no solace from her family when her visitors and visions became more frequent. They would call her names like freak and monster. They would force her to church and confession. The Pastor did an exorcism to rid her of the demons that possessed her. Modern medicine did nothing for her.

She ran away for the first time at 16. A spirit had come to her, a young girl who was looking for her mom. The little girl hadn’t realized that she died, and Pamela took the time to comfort her and help her accept that she was going to Heaven. A reaper had come to take the little girl, and they were so kind to her, but it didn’t help the heartbreak that Pamela was feeling. That little girl was loved, she was going to be missed, and she was taken away too soon. If she died, her parents would be relieved. After the reaper left, she ran around her room in a frenzy, packing clothes and necessities into her school bag. She told her mom she was going to the library to study, not that her mother paid her mind, and left.

Pamela had made it to the next town over before any issues came up. There had never been any reason for her to come to this town, so she figured it would be a clever place to hide for the evening before she kept running. What she didn’t expect were the two guys that followed her in their pickup truck.

As the truck rumbled up next to her, the guy driving whistled at her. “Hello there gorgeous. Need a lift?”

“Nope. Almost to my aunt’s house.”

“Really?” The other guy in the passenger seat leaned forward and over. “You sure about that?”

“Yep. Just a few more blocks and I’m there.” Pamela squared her shoulders to appear more confident.

The guys looked at her and then looked at each other. The passenger guy continued his taunting. “See, there’s no homes up ahead. Just a few warehouses and businesses.”

The driver leaned out of his window further as his passenger slid back to his side of the truck. “How about you hop on in the back. You’re clearly lost pretty thing.”

Pamela heard a car door opening. As soon as she heard the door close, she attempted to bolt, but the driver had grabbed her arm as she had turned around. The passenger had sprinted around the truck to grab her. She screamed, but she knew it would be useless. The guys had called her bluff and they were in an area of town that was scarcely populated.

The driver was getting out of his truck when lightning struck a nearby pole. The guys froze while Pamela tried to escape from the passenger guy’s arms.

“Let her go.” A silky voice whipped through the air, and another woman was standing where there hadn’t been one previously. She was light and lithe, but a fierceness emanated from her, intimidating the guys tormenting Pamela.

“This ain’t your business lady.” Driver guy spoke up, his chin jutted out in defiance. “We’re just taking her home.”

Lightning struck again as the woman walked closer, and she pulled a scythe out from behind her back. “Do not, make me tell you again.”

The guy holding Pamela let her go and ran past his friend, diving into the truck. The driver backed up slowly and got in, before slamming his door shut and gunning it out of the area.

Pamela had collapsed from fear and shock as the other woman walked up to her. “Pamela? Are you ok?” She offered her hand down, which Pamela hesitantly took.

“Do I know you?”

The woman looked at herself and smiled. It was kind and soft, much like the rest of her face. While her presence before had been large and intimidating, she wasn’t much taller than Pamela. “Not in this form you don’t.” She emitted a small laugh, which caused Pamela’s heart to skip a beat.

“Not in this form?” Pamela parroted back, her confusion evident. Even though she should probably be terrified, she found herself oddly at ease. “You take other forms?”

 “You could say that. But I much prefer this one.” The woman let go of Pamela’s hand and carded her fingers through her short black hair before pulling gently at the leather jacket she was wearing. “I’m your Reaper, Pamela.”

“My what?” Pamela backed up slowly. “Are you going to kill me?”

The Reaper held up her finger. “That sounded more impressive and explanatory in my head. May I start over?”

Pamela nodded vigorously. “I would prefer that actually.”

“I am a Reaper. I am assigned to you. You are my Medium.”

It suddenly clicked. “You helped the little girl today.”

“Yes, and every other spirit you talk to. I help ferry them across. You’re the one who convinces them that it’s time to go.”

“What’s your name?”

“I have many names. Some you can’t pronounce, some you can. Recently? I’ve been Tessa.”

“So, Tessa. Are you like a Guardian Angel?”

“Nope. Reaper.” She swung her scythe around again. “Angels have the big fluffy wings and answer to the man upstairs.”

“And you answer to? Satan?”

Tessa scoffed. “No. Death is their own entity. Angels asked us to protect mediums, since you work closely with the spirits that won’t go home.” She smiled softly at Pamela. “And you, Pamela, as I mentioned before, are my medium. I won’t let anything happen to you.” She paused. “I’m sorry I upset you earlier that you ran.”

“You didn’t upset me.”

“Did your interaction with the little girl upset you?”

“It wasn’t me talking with her that upset me.” Pamela pulled at a string on her hoodie. “It was me comparing myself to her.”

“You don’t believe that anyone will miss you if you left.”

Pamela fought back tears. “Am I wrong? You’ve been with me for how long Tessa?” Pamela paused, waiting for an answer. “How long?”

“Since your power manifested.”

“So, when you’re with me, you’ve seen how I’ve been treated. You’ve seen what they’ve done to me.” Pamela let the tears fall freely, not bothering to wipe them away. “You know I’m not crazy. But my own family has put me through exorcisms. They’ve tried to lock me away. I’ve been on how many medications since I was 8?” She heatedly stared Tessa in the eye. “Look at me and tell me that they would miss me.”

Tessa closed the small gap between them and gently caressed Pamela’s cheek. “I would miss you if something ever happened to you.” She leaned up and softly kissed Pamela’s forehead. “Let’s get you home. I will be there more for you, so you know you have someone who cares about you.” Tessa reluctantly stopped touching Pamela’s cheek to take her hand, before whispering the words to return them home.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I may have ended up REALLY liking this idea. If there's interest, I may continue it. Let me know in the comments if you would like to see more of this Canon Divergence!


End file.
